For years, medical practitioners have used injectable fluids during medical procedures. The most common of these injectable fluids is often referred to as “saline solution”, or just “saline” which is a sterile aqueous solution of approximately 0.9% weight per volume solution of sodium chloride (NaCl). Saline solution is typically used for intravenous infusion, but may also be used externally for certain irrigation techniques and other medical procedures and techniques. Saline solution is also often combined with other substances, usually medications, prior to injection.
Commonly, saline solution is transported in, and used out of, plastic bags which are typically each one liter or three liter in volume. These bags are made of plastic, most commonly polyvinyl chloride (PVC), and are considered to be disposable.
The use of one- and three-liter bags causes a multitude of problems. First, the bags, including the sterile saline solution must be continually delivered to the hospital or other medical facility. Second, after use, the bags being disposable creates unneeded waste. Third, if a full bag is not used during a procedure, a portion of unused saline solution will likely go to waste and have to be disposed of. Fourth, many medical procedures require the use of multiple bags, thus requiring additional labor for opening and switching bags during procedures.
The system of the present invention preferably includes a stationary water purification station connected to a water feed. The stationary water purification station includes a plurality of components for purifying and storing water for use in medical procedures. The system also preferably includes a portable fluid station that is attachable aseptically to the stationary water purification station. The portable fluid station also includes a plurality of components including concentrated saline in liquid or powder form, and a large tank or bag for storage of an amount of saline solution to be used in one or medical procedures.
A method of providing an injectable fluid such as saline solution is also part of the present invention. The method generally includes providing a stationary water purification docking station including at least one filter and providing a portable fluid station which is movable toward and away from and dockable to the water purification station. The portable fluid station preferably comprises a concentrate source containing a water soluble concentrate therein, a mixer to mix purified water with a concentrated solution, and a fluid receptacle for receiving and retaining fluid therein. Additionally, water is conveyed through the filter, the portable fluid station is docked to the stationary water purification station, the purified water is conveyed from the stationary water purification station to the portable fluid station, the purified water is mixed with the water soluble concentrate, the injectable-grade fluid is retained in a fluid receptacle, and at least a portion of the injectable-grade fluid is removed from the portable fluid station for use in a medical procedure. Such uses include, but are not limited to, irrigation, joint distension procedures, and distension of body cavities.
Other objects and purposes of the invention, and variations thereof, will be apparent upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.
Certain terminology will be used in the following description for convenience and reference only, and will not be limiting. For example, the words “upwardly”, “downwardly”, “rightwardly” and “leftwardly” will refer to directions in the drawings to which reference is made. The words “inwardly” and “outwardly” will refer to directions toward and away from, respectively, the geometric center of the arrangement and designated parts thereof. Said terminology will include the words specifically mentioned, derivatives thereof, and words of similar import.